


【深呼吸】学车

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 有感速撸，随便写写
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	【深呼吸】学车

**Author's Note:**

> 有感速撸，随便写写

“谁教你这么挂挡的？”

投影上的画面被暂停，截取，放大之后循环播放。那五指葱白的手以一种极其暧昧的方式虚虚握着变速杆。

周深恼羞成怒，试图从王晰手里夺回遥控器的控制权，然而他显然斗不过老赖，王晰将遥控器垫在屁股底下，挑着眉毛笑他，

“倒挡的时候能压下去？”

“你管我？”周深冲王晰呲牙，扭头就要下床去扯电源线，企图从根源上解决问题。

不过还没等周深出了床的边界，就被王晰提着腰一把抱回，那笑起来甜美可人的牙齿，摩挲在耳后时，依然叫人脊骨酥麻。

王晰用唇包着齿，含住了一口周深的肩肉，小声地犟了一嘴，

“我就要管你。”

周深从嗓子眼里挤出声冷哼，身体却又往后靠了靠，大半个肩头从睡衣里落出来，有那么些邀请的意味，可惜王晰不识他好意，暧昧的吻咬没有继续蔓延，他只是用热热的呼吸铺在周深耳根，对那个问题穷追不舍，

“是谁教你的？”

周深被这样的热度烫了脖子，再缩一缩，整个人便倚在王晰颈窝里，像是猫咪着了软窝，拱着找了个安枕地方，应付地说，

“无师自通，行了吧。”

“行。”王晰应答得爽快，双手顺着那细腰环到周深的小腹，语带诚意地求道，

“那周老师能不能开门授课，”狡猾的手指摸进裤边，拢住了将睡醒的性器，犯规的声音咬在周深的耳骨上，“教教我。”

周深你了一声控诉王晰的趁虚而入，然而也未做什么抵抗，只是软软地摊在他身上，将自己的腿又打开些，抬了一只眼睛瞟过去，

“先交学费。”

王晰嘿嘿地闷笑两声，两只手颇为殷勤地唤醒着周深的性器，十个指头交替包裹揉动，喘息声渐清晰时，那胭粉的柱头已经顶了出来。王晰适时停手，亲着周深泛红的脸颊问，

“能不能先挂账？”

“小本薄利，概不赊欠。”看似理直气壮的话被周深吃进吻里，他半扭着身子搂上王晰脑后，伸出粉舌缠绵地吻着。

王晰自然爱着投怀，还要以更丰沛的津液回应，然而厮磨之后，王晰说，

“不赊啊……那没辙了，”狐狸眼睛的人遗憾地怒了怒嘴，用一枚无欲的吻贴在周深额头，“周老师睡觉吧。”

周深极快地嗯了一声，回头一口咬住王晰鼻尖。

疼得王晰直哎哎，诚心地喊了两声祖宗才被放开，他看着周深在情欲里含着气的脸，又凑过去腻腻地吻着周深嘴角。

“深深，”王晰舔了舔周深的嘴唇，又压低了声音，呼出一声，“深深老师。”

“先教学，”王晰的手握着周深的肉茎撸撸几下，暧暧地求着，“后付费，好不好。”

周深被王晰弄得脚趾头都酥麻，每一寸皮肤被那双手抚摸过，好像都变得能感受情欲，他又逼着王晰说了几句软声的求，才施施然地点头，指尖顺着王晰的腰腹往下摸，说，“下不为例。”

王晰笑着说谢谢老师却拦住了周深摸过来的手，十指相扣往前一带，便落在周深自己臌胀的性器上，

“教具在这呢，都准备好了。”

狐狸尾巴大方地露出来，王晰握着周深的手，缓缓地套弄着那已然树立，正吐着清液的东西。

周深被老赖反将一军，大呼失策，挣扎着就要从王晰怀里往外跳，可两条腿早早被扣住，现下只能双腿大敞，任人宰割。不过周深还是可以进行上肢抵抗，他奋劲往外抬王晰的手，却被身后更加炙热的东西顶了屁股。

王晰贴在他耳边，沉沉地只呼出一个字，

“摸。”

投影上的画面被继续，细细的五指循环往复地拨动着变速杆，画面之外，一模一样的手，也在做着相同的事。

生涩又饱含着渴望。

周深眼神躲闪，却被王晰抬着下巴注视着投影，呼吸声因羞赧越来越急促，以至于要张开小小的嘴，露出舌尖来摄取氧气。

王晰从侧面吻过情人脸颊上的所有绯红颜色，欲望过重，让他的嗓音里浸了些沙哑，两瓣薄薄的唇挤进周深的小耳朵里，讲诉着，

“原来我不在的时候，”舌尖画着耳骨，王晰了然地阐述着，“深深是这样的。”

“舒服吗？”王晰用湿漉漉的舌尖抵着周深耳上的软肉。

自亵的人无暇言语，他迫视着投影，就好像在照镜子，那怯又生疏的手法，昭示着他独居时，情欲翻涌的夜晚。

“穿着我给你的衣服？”

“还是穿着我的衣服？”

王晰的质问渗透进周深的肌肤里，是触发索求的魔咒。

周深摇头，又缓缓地点头，他的一些装扮，总是在王晰面前极快地化为无形，此刻他是一个藏不住欲望的透明人，只要被身后的人抱着，就能化成一滩不知羞耻的水。

每个人身上都有不一样的气味，只有爱人的令人心安，令人有勇气探索自身的秘境。

那细细的手指摸在涨红的性器上，看起来十分罪恶，被欲的原罪煎熬时，可怜人只能忏悔，周深伸长了脖子，轻轻呼出一声，

“我想你。”

只可惜他无法被神谅解，因为王晰同他一般，也是罪人。

交缠的吻声放浪起来，王晰盖上周深的手，引导着他向上拢着自己的性器。

吐着津液的柱头一下一下顶着周深有一点薄肉的手心，他被自己的热，和王晰的热同时包裹着。史无前例的安全。

“手动挡，要这样。”王晰纠正着周深的握挡方式，可这样改进之后似乎更加色情，分泌出的津液将两个人的手更紧密地粘连在一起，欲望的味道太过浓厚，直白地进入鼻息里，加倍催情。

王晰将周深压进被子里，把这情潮汹涌泛滥的身体剥得干净，肌肤相贴，王晰扣着周深的手，唇贴着唇，缓而重地说，“想我的时候，要告诉我。”

“不然你怎么知道，我是不是也在听着你的歌声。”

“自慰。”


End file.
